issiaron_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Elyrian Pantheon
Religion is an important part of life in the worlds of the D&D multiverse. When gods walk the world, clerics channel divine power, evil cults perform dark sacrifices in subterranean lairs, and shining paladins stand like beacons against the darkness, it’s hard to be ambivalent about the deities and deny their existence. Many people in the worlds of D&D worship different gods at different times and circumstances. People in the Forgotten Realms, for example, might pray to Sune for luck in love, make an offering to Waukeen before heading to the market, and pray to appease Talos when a severe storm blows in-all in the same day. Many people have a favorite among the gods, one whose ideals and teachings they make their own. And a few people dedicate themselves entirely to a single god, usually serving as a priest or champion of that god’s ideals. Your DM determines which gods, if any, are worshiped in his or her campaign. From among the gods available, you can choose a single deity for your character to serve, worship, or pay lip service to. Or you can pick a few that your character prays to most often. Or just make a mental note of the gods who are revered in your DM’s campaign so you can invoke their names when appropriate. If you’re playing a Cleric or a character with the Acolyte background, decide which domain your cleric serves or served, and consider the deity’s suggested domains when selecting your character’s domain. D&D Pantheons Each world in the D&D multiverse has its own pantheons of deities, ranging in size from the teeming pantheons of the Forgotten Realms and Greyhawk to the more focused religions of Eberron and Dragonlance. Many of the nonhuman races worship the same gods on different worlds—Moradin, for example, is revered by dwarves of the Forgotten Realms, Greyhawk, and many other worlds. Dragonlance The Deities of Krynn are arranged into three groups based upon their alignment good, neutral, and evil. Good and evil play a more prominent role in the world and law and chaos a lesser role. Deities of Dragonlance are more commonly referred to as Gods and a number of them are female. Other gods of Dragonlance The High God: The High God was the god who called the other gods from the beyond. He is the creator of the universe, and he is representative of Law, Creation, and Order. He left the world of Krynn after this and wrote the plan for the universe. The High God has no clerics. Mina: Mina is a god of light (good) turned to evil. She was not originally known as a god (except by a select few) but a "chosen one" of Takhsis when she stole the world away from the other gods. She was at one point a follower of Chemosh and later his lover. Eventually, she becomes the god of tears. Lonthas: God of Chaos, also commonly referred to as "Chaos". Claiming to be the father of all the gods this is not true, the High God created them. He was trapped in the Graygem and when he escaped tried to destroy the world. Eberron Eberron is possibly one of the oldest worlds in Dungeons & Dragons. Having been the starting point of many of an Adventurer's life, and many of a Dungeon Masters campaigns. Eberron has a pantheon of gods that are not so straight-forward and easy to follow and is broken down by not only alignment but by domain, faction, and beast. The Progenitor Dragons are Siberys, Khyber, and Eberron. The Legend of the origin of the world of Eberron, states that the three dragons created (or discovered) the Draconic Prophecy. Then Siberys and Khyber began to fight over it, the battle destroyed the world, and killed Siberys and creating the Ring of Siberys. Eberron then used her own body to bind and trap Khyber in the depths of the world, and at the same time restore life to the world, now called Eberron. The Sovereign Host The Dark Six Other Faiths of Eberron Thir Thir' the Host of Dragons, or rather the primary draconian religion. Thir meaning three; three Progenitor Dragons, and three levels of divinity: the Progenitors, the dragon gods, and the Sovereigns. The dragon gods of Thir are: Io, Aasterinian, Astilabor, Bahamut, Chronepsis, Falazure, Garyx, Hlal, Lendys, Tamara, and Tiamat. Each has a constellation in the sky, and they are generally believed to exist beyond Eberron's standard planes. Followers of Thir believe that the Draconic Prophecy is a product of the Progentitor Dragons and their diverging desires for the reality they shaped. This ties into their belief in the cyclical nature of creation, which is a central tenant of Thir. They believe that once the Draconic Prophecy has run its course, three new progenitors will be chosen from among the dragon gods, and the Sovereigns of this reality will become the dragon gods of the next reality. Aasterinian Aasterinian is the draconic god of invention and trade. It is also the name of a constellation in the skies. Astilabor Astilabor is the draconic god of wealth. It is also the name of a constellation in the skies. Bahamut Bahamut is the draconic god of protection and good fortune. It is also the name of a constellation in the skies. Chronepsis Chronepsis is the draconic god of fate and prophecy. It is also the name of a constellation in the skies. Falazure Falazure is the draconic god of death and decay. It is also the name of a constellation in the skies. Garyx Garyx is the draconic god of chaos and destruction. It is also the name of a constellation in the skies. Hlal Hlal is the draconic god of humor. It is also the name of a constellation in the skies. Io Io is the draconic god of magic and knowledge. It is also the name of a constellation in the skies. Lendys Lendys is the draconic god of justice and law. It is also the name of a constellation in the skies. Tamara Tamara is the draconic god of life. It is also the name of a constellation in the skies. Tiamat Tiamat is the draconic god of greed and power. It is also the name of a constellation in the skies. Also known as the Daughter of Khyber, Tiamat embodies the evil that lurks in the heart of every dragon and she has the power to corrupt dragons. Chromatic dragons are especially venerable to her wiles, but any dragon can fall prey to her manipulation. During the Age of Demons, Tiamat was bound below Argonnesson. Tiamat has no exarch on the Council of Ashtakala; her cult - known as the Talons of Tiamat - works independently of the Lords of Dust. The Forgotten Realms Dozens of deities are revered, worshiped, and feared throughout the world of the Forgotten Realms. At least thirty deities are widely known across the Realms, and many more are worshiped locally, by individual tribes, small cults, or certain sects of larger religious temples. Oerik or Greyhawk The Deity of Oerik or Greyhawk come from several different pantheons. They suit the different races and ethnic groups of Greyhawk.